


The Date

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's time for that first official date





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Just a bit of language and innuendo.  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

"Daniel, why did you bring me to a French restaurant?"

"Cause I wanted to be wined and dined properly. This is our first real date and I want it to be special."

"Okay, but a French restaurant!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't know what ...to order."

"Stop whispering, I can hardly hear you. I'll order for both of us. And before you ask, I'll order you a steak."

~

"Well I suppose that was a steak but I couldn't be sure under all that sauce stuff."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Sure, but..."

"No, buts, Jack. You cleaned your plate. I expected you to mop up the sauce with the bread sticks!"

"You can talk, you almost licked the chocolate mousse off your plate. Stop grinning at me and watch the road. That truck nearly cut us up back there."

"God I hate back seat drivers. It almost makes me wish we'd decided to get a cab."

"Daniel, it was your idea not to, so we wouldn't drink too much. Apparently I can't control my drinking, which is a load of crap. Ack... wait. I agreed because tonight is important. We've had a meal, nice meal I admit. Now it's back to my place for..."

"A game of chess."

"A video, Daniel."

"You just want to sit on the sofa so you can get your hands on me."

"Well duh!"

~

"Come and sit on the sofa?"

"Jack, we agreed to take things slowly."

" _You_ agreed."

"Pardon, I didn't hear that."

"I agreed with you."

"Sure."

"I did!"

"Hmmph!"

"Daniel, I know you wanted to go slow but I thought we agreed we've been dating for quite some time already. Don't I at least get a kiss?"

"We didn't know we'd been dating!"

"So we're slow on the uptake, can't we make up for lost time?"

"Once we start kissing, it'll lead to touching and you know where _that'll_ end up."

"I live in hope."

"We should talk first."

"Daniel, what the hell is there to talk about? We live in each other's pockets, we not only work together we spend our downtime together. We love each other, what more is there to say!"

"You ...love me?"

"Ah!"

"Just as well that I love you too eh?"

"Sweet!"

"Back off, Jack."

"Aw Danny, not more talking! I want to taste those lips, I've spent years dreaming about those lips of yours, let alone wondering what your skin feels like and what ..."

"STOP!"

"What? You all right Danny, you look pale."

"Can't think when you talk like that. You've dreamed about me? Kissing me? And other stuff?"

"Lots of other stuff. D'ya want me to tell you about it? I used to have this fantasy about you in the showers. Ah god, Danny have you any idea what it was like to see you in the showers and not have any right to touch you."

"Actually I do. You'd happily walk around without a damned stitch on. At least I wore a towel, dammit. There you were buck-naked, perfect, so near and so fucking far. I had a whole library of fantasies about you Jack O'Neill, fuelled by those showers."

"What sort of fantasies?"

"This wasn't exactly the talking I had in mind, yet it actually answers a lot of questions."

"Questions?"

"I wondered if it was just sex you wanted or if you had feelings. You answered that. I wanted to know if you had any experience with men, I guess you answered that too. Now I want to know how much experience you've had and then we can see if we can work on any of your fantasies."

"I've had enough experience, my less-than-innocent archaeologist."

"Okay. You tell me one of your fantasies and I'll tell you one of mine and then we can decide whose we try out first."

Fin


End file.
